youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coverican
Coverican is a French youtaite who sings in English, French, Japanese, and occasionally German and Spanish. She is a singer, novice voice actor, pianist, and novice mixer; in addition, she sometimes writes her own French translyrics. Coverican has stated that she is willing to collaborate with other youtaites in any of the above mentioned languages. She is also known to speak English fairly well. She has a wide vocal range, but prefers singing higher than lower, as her low range is not quite as developed as her high range. Coverican mostly sings VOCALOID songs, but she has also sang some songs from various Anime. Coverican has stated that she plans to sing K-Pop songs (mostly in French as well as some English, Japanese, German, and Spanish), with the intent to make parodies out of them. In addition, Coverican has over 200+ subscribers. Link to her account : Coverican Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs Gallery Trivia Page # Her favorite vocaloids are Rin Kagamine,Gumi Megpoid, Ia and Ring Suzune. # Her favorite Vocaloid songs are "Isolation=Thanatos" (Rohi), "Commom World Domination" (Pinocchio-P), "Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl", "Splatter Party" , "Matryoshka" (Hachi-P) # Her first real inspiration to sing was JubyPhonic # She has 4 other YouTube accounts (one she didn't start yet , an other one she stopped due to the inactivity of her followers) # It is one of her most recent YouTube accounts # She has been a YouTuber since 2014 # 2014 was also the year she uploads her first cover in her first channel but that cover was deleted because of copyrights # She is innocent and does everything possible to stay like this # She was born the 26th of February 2002 #She is a big shipper , she has fun with it and doesn't take it seriously #She loves any types of anime but hentai nor any animes that are WAY too gory such as Corpse Party. #She learns other languages but can in fact only speak English and French for now. She just after can speak a little bit German but not that much. #She also does sing in Italian a little bit but however , doesn't plan to speak it. #She prefers being a solist, however , she doesn't mind doing duets et being in choruses. #She has been studying English since a very young age (5 years-old). #She has a Smule and she doesn't take it seriously. As much as sometimes in her channel, she might post random stuff for fun and she doesn't take it seriously. In the other hand , she does take her collabs seriously. #She is a cosplayer and plans to sew and create her costums by herself soon. #She is a MMD beginner , she doesn't know how to properly use the software yet. #She is a gamer , she did play Mincraft. She does play to Yandere Simulator and also Geometry Dash. We also can add all the Mario Kart , Super Smash Bros, Mario Party. She mostly likes some old games as well in the GameCube such as Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. #She lives in France. #Her favorite foods are pizza , vanilla ice cream , pasta , hamburger, sushi and candies. #She isn't the most social person ever. #She prefers hugs. #Her MBTI is INFP(-T). #Her height is 5"3 External Links https://www.instagram.com/otashku/ https://www.smule.com/otashku https://soundcloud.com/coverican References https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClVUb3dp6rWiJWgX7jMXx0w/featured https://www.instagram.com/otashku/ https://www.smule.com/otashku